


Rin, sei lento.

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Missing Moments, in which a 25 years old Rin Matsuoka tops, post!Anime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Con il passare del tempo e l'aumento delle ore giornaliere che passavano assieme, Haruka aveva imparato molti tratti interessanti del carattere del compagno, ma tra tutti c'era un lato fondamentale del signorino Rin Matsuoka che non gli andava giù – agli inizi: era lento.</i><br/>Rin era lento, e Haruka nel corso della loro relazione aveva imparato ad approfittare di ogni sua lentezza, ricavandone ogni volta qualcosa di buono. (Svariati pezzi si svolgono dopo la serie, con Rin e Haru ormai adulti)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin, sei lento.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora.  
> Sono una causa persa e mi diverto a spaziare con vari avvenimenti durante tutta la loro relazione così da ficcarci ogni mio possibile headcanon su questi disgraziati. Btw, verso la fine della fic, quindi, non avrete più davanti Rin e Haruka diciassettenni, ma dei ragazzi che hanno imparato a conoscersi anche fisicamente.  
> Come narrazzione ne ho scelta una simile alla mia altra fic 'Ogni sfumatura del tuo Rossore', di conseguenza l'andamento anche è simile, solo che questa era inizialmente nata come una pwp, quindi probabilmente ha meno senso.  
> Ma vabbè, sti due mi fanno cose e su AO3 ho letto tutte le RinHaru esistenti, mi sentivo in dovere di contribuire con del sano Rin venticinquenne seme.  
> Enjoy!~

 

 

 

 

 

Con il passare del tempo e l'aumento delle ore giornaliere che passavano assieme, Haruka aveva imparato molti tratti interessanti del carattere del compagno, ma tra tutti c'era un lato fondamentale del signorino Rin Matsuoka che non gli andava giù – agli inizi: era lento.

Era terribilmente lento in una infinità di azioni, faccende e quant'altro, dalle stupidaggini a fatti ben più importanti.

Tanto per cominciare era lento a mangiare.

Era la prima 'lentezza', se così la si vuol chiamare, di cui si era accorto. Inizialmente non vi aveva fatto troppo caso, considerando che lui stesso non era molto svelto ai pasti, ma quando un giorno lo invitò a casa sua assieme a tutti gli altri – e questo avvenne molto prima dell'inizio della loro relazione sentimentale, una relazione a cui Haruka ancora stentava a credere nonostante i numerosi anni e le infinite esperienze affrontate assieme – si accorse di quanto potesse essere irritante, perché significava doverlo aspettare per buona educazione.

Normalmente Haruka non vi avrebbe fatto caso, non preoccupandosi delle buone maniere, e si sarebbe tranquillamente alzato da tavola per andare a mettersi più comodo nella vasca da bagno, ma ogni volta Makoto, Nagisa e Rei lo trattenevano sempre.

Non che potesse realmente lamentarsi, dato che, in fondo, gli piaceva stare lì seduto e circondato dagli altri che chiacchieravano; infatti non aveva mai veramente protestato. Insomma, indubbiamente Haruka aveva una predilezione per il silenzio, ma le risa dei suoi amici non lo avevano mai veramente infastidito.

Così, anche se una volta non resistette e più che altro per innervosirlo si lamentò della lentezza di Rin, che per tutta risposta gli disse che 'mangiare lentamente fa bene, aiuta la digestione e permette alle sostanze nutritive di essere assorbite in quantità maggiore!', Haruka restò sempre seduto a tavola fino all'ultimo, aspettando più o meno pazientemente che anche Rin finisse.

Questo lo fece anche quando un giorno, per un motivo o per un altro, erano solo lui e il rosso, in casa.

E non si pentì della sua scelta.

  
 

  
 

  
 

«…Sei lento.»

«Non sono lento.» brontolò Rin, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso dal piccolo involucro avanti a sé. «Sono solo preciso, ecco.»

“ _Preciso, certo.”_

'Lento' secondo Haruka era veramente la parola giusta, perché non era possibile che stesse impiegando più di venti minuti a incartare il regalo di compleanno di Gou. Indubbiamente doveva tenerci particolarmente, considerando che razza di complessi avesse nei confronti della sorella minore, ma…

«Dovrà romperlo, dopo.» gli fece notare, fissando la carta colorata che sarebbe stata certamente strappata.

«Non importa, Haru, ora non distrarmi, sono concentrato non vedi?»

«Non pensavo fosse difficile mettere dello scotch.»

«… _Haru_.»

Il moro non gli rispose più, limitandosi a sedersi davanti a lui, per osservarlo in silenzio. Passarono però altri cinque minuti, e ad Haruka sembrò che Rin fosse intento in una sorta di missione per salvare l'umanità piuttosto che nel semplice gesto di fare un pacchetto, tanta era la sua concentrazione. Stufo dunque, pensò di infastidirlo nuovamente, questa volta allungando una gamba verso di lui sotto il tavolo, per sfiorargli le ginocchia. Vide Rin sussultare e arrossire lievemente fin da subito, ma ancora non sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui.

Haruka si imbronciò appena.

«Ecco perché i fiori erano tutti mosci.»

A quel punto il rosso alzò il capo e un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. «Uh?»

Il broncio sul volto del più grande sparì per lasciare posto, almeno dentro di sé, ad un sorrisetto di sfida.

«Il bouquet che mi hai regalato al primo appuntamento.» gli ricordò. «Quanto ci avevi messo a incartarlo?»

Rin, in quel momento, assomigliò molto ad un pomodoro maturo.

«B—BRUTTO… !!»

Haruka ritirò il proprio piede, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo per poggiarvi sopra il volto e chiudere gli occhi, lasciando che la sua mente lo riportasse un po' indietro nel tempo, a quella mattina di qualche mese prima. Se Rin non fosse stato un immancabile romantico desideroso di fargli un bouquet da sé, e se non fosse stato terribilmente lento nell'adornarlo, Haruka non lo avrebbe costretto a passare subito a casa per mettere i fiori nell'acqua.

Non sarebbero rimasti bloccati dentro da un temporale.

Non si sarebbero scaldati così presto, sotto delle coperte.

  
 

  
 

  
 

Ma purtroppo per Haruka, Rin era anche mortalmente lento nel prepararsi per uscire.

Le prime volte il moro non riusciva a spiegarsi come mai Rin, un ragazzo così _preciso_ e attento ai dettagli, arrivasse sempre ai loro appuntamenti correndo. In orario, sì, ma perché aveva corso, appunto. Perché non si svegliava prima? O perché usciva sempre dal dormitorio all'ultimo?

Non riusciva proprio a farsene una ragione.

Ma tutto divenne molto chiaro quando, un giorno in cui Rin aveva ottenuto il permesso per dormire fuori dall'edificio scolastico e si era fermato dunque a casa di Haruka, i due dovettero prepararsi per andare in un locale di nuova apertura lì ad Iwami – Haruka ovviamente avrebbe di gran lunga preferito restarsene a casa, ma Nagisa e Rin avano insistito talmente tanto che alla fine aveva ceduto.

Ebbene, quel giorno Rin restò in bagno per più di _un'ora_ _._ Si guardava allo specchio, si pettinava i capelli già perfettamente in ordine e che, in ogni caso, avrebbero comunque finito con il calargli sulla fronte, si toccava il volto per sentire se all'improvviso la barba avesse deciso di crescere, si controllava _ovunque_ e del tutto inutilmente e Haruka era _esasperato_.

«Rin, muoviti.» lo incalzò per l'ennesima volta, affacciandosi al bagno già completamente vestito. Da almeno mezz'ora.

«Ma devo ancora scegliere cosa mettere!»

«E' uguale, è tardi.»

“ _Vieni in costume se vuoi”_ , aggiunse mentalmente.

«Non è colpa mia se Nagisa cambia l'orario all'ultimo, eravamo rimasti d'accordo per vederci _due ore_ dopo, non così presto!» protestò il rosso, allontanandosi dallo specchio per affrettarsi verso il suo zaino che aveva lasciato in salone. Haruka lo seguì e lo osservò in silenzio mentre il compagno tirava fuori fin troppi capi d'abbigliamento, neanche si trattasse della borsa di Mary Poppins.

«Rin.» ripeté, fissandolo con lo stesso sguardo con cui in quel momento avrebbe guardato una piscina senza acqua o una fetta di carne: con odio, insomma.

«Secondo te è meglio questa maglia nera con i jeans stretti, o quest'altra?»

Quasi lasciandosi sfuggire un ringhio di disperazione, Haruka afferrò con la massima calma e impassibilità l'intero zaino di Rin e minacciò di appiccargli fuoco.

Questo bastò perché Rin si desse una mossa ma, nonostante ciò, arrivarono comunque in ritardo.

Eppure il ritardo ebbe i suoi lati positivi: la bolgia che avrebbero trovato esattamente all'apertura del locale non c'era più, la musica era più bassa e nella stanza principale del piccolo pub si riusciva a stare tranquilli. Haruka di conseguenza non si innervosì subito e accettò di restare più a lungo fuori casa.

Ciò permise ad entrambi di usufruire della piccola pista da ballo, e di ballare assieme per la prima volta; niente di romantico né di particolarmente entusiasmante, ma abbastanza perché Rin capisse che ad Haruka il ballo piaceva un po' troppo.

E che era decisamente bravo e naturale nei movimenti, come ebbe modo di sperimentare quella sera stessa, a casa sua.

Ancora una volta, insomma, la pazienta – poca – di Haruka e la lentezza di Rin avevano portato a qualcosa di buono.

  
 

  
 

  
 

…E continuarono con il tempo a portare sempre maggiori soddisfazioni, anche se il moro non le scopriva subito.

Normalmente Haruka si addormentava piuttosto in fretta, ma riuscirci era un'impresa quando al suo fianco c'era Rin che, invece, era decisamente lento persino a prendere sonno; il rosso in realtà affermava il contrario, gli diceva sempre che non era vero e che dopo una giornata di allenamenti e a volte ultimamente anche di _sesso_ crollava come un sasso. Haruka però aveva i suoi dubbi: forse quel che affermava il compagno poteva essere vero, ma doveva succedere quando era solo a letto.

Non con il moro.

Con lui era troppo lento, veramente.

E non solo.

Si muoveva, borbottava e si lamentava finché Haruka non gli permetteva di avvicinarsi. Le prime volte Rin giustificò il suo comportamento con la mancanza del suo cuscino, ma divenne ben presto chiaro che la faccenda era ben differente: il partner voleva semplicemente stargli affianco, voleva poterlo stringere e accarezzare anche nel sonno, anche quando non faceva esattamente freddo.

Ma in Australia non era estate, come in Giappone; sotto le coperte di quel piccolo letto matrimoniale, stare così vicino a Rin non era troppo fastidioso o appiccicoso. Non era di certo neanche come essere liberi di muoversi nella posizione che si preferiva, ma Haruka aveva imparato a scendere a compromessi, e lasciare che Rin lo abbracciasse portava ad ottimi risultati.

Primo tra tutti il poterlo osservare dormire.

Il respiro del rosso si faceva più profondo, il suo volto si rilassava del tutto e lui poteva guardarlo in silenzio, da vicino, senza che l'altro si imbarazzasse e senza che lui dovesse giustificare il sorriso che appariva sulle sue labbra. Senza che dovesse darsi un motivo per accarezzargli delicatamente una guancia e scostargli alcune ciocche di capelli dagli occhi.

Haruka non era affatto un ragazzo romantico, odiava anzi quando Rin diventava troppo smielato, però questo non significava che non fosse dolce, che non apprezzasse i semplici momenti di tranquillità che lui e il compagno potevano condividere. Erano rari, e quindi doppiamente preziosi.

Specialmente in quella notte in Australia lo erano stati, perché Haruka sapeva che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima occasione che avrebbe avuto, per molto tempo, di poter vedere a quel modo il rosso dormire, di poterlo sfiorare e di potergli sussurrare sulla pelle parole che sarebbero rimaste a lungo tra lui, il battito del suo cuore e il sorriso che si accennò sulle labbra di Rin persino nel sonno.

Haruka era ancora una volta felice che Rin fosse lento, altrimenti non avrebbe trovato presto l'occasione di dirgliele.

“ _Voglio continuare a nuotare, con te.”_

  
 

  
 

  
 

…

…

Rin aveva un talento molto particolare: riuscire ad innervosirlo anche dopo _mesi_ in cui le uniche volte in cui avevano avuto modo di vedersi era stato tramite Skype. Per quale ragione?

Perché Rin era lento persino a fare la spesa.

Quella in realtà non era la prima volta che Haruka, purtroppo, aveva sperimentato quanto il rosso potesse essere maniacale riguardo che comprava, ma era sicuramente la prima volta in cui il moro era tutt'altro che disposto ad aspettare i suoi comodi; non si vedevano da _troppo_ e avrebbe preferito passare subito al suo piccolo appartamento per stare un po' soli e invece no, Rin voleva comprarsi la carne.

'Serve per la dieta di entrambi, e finché sarò qui dovrai mangiarne anche te' così gli aveva detto praticamente prima di salutarlo con un semplice e appena accennato bacio sulle labbra.

Si imbronciò al solo ricordo.

Lui non aveva aspettato altro che quel giorno, era persino arrivato ad ammettere a sé stesso che gli _mancava_ , e lui invece riusciva ad essere così calmo, così impassibile. Mentre lui era _impaziente_.

«Rin, muoviti.» lo incalzò, avvicinandolo per controllare cosa stesse guardando con tanta attenzione e scoprire, con sommo rammarico, che si trattava di una semplicissima scatola di fette biscottate integrali, di una marca anche abbastanza conosciuta.

«Un attimo Haru...» borbottò distrattamente l'altro, leggendo le piccole scritte sulla confezione, quelle a cui raramente Haruka prestava attenzione – anche perché normalmente il moro comprava sempre lo stesso genere di cibo: sgombro, riso, verdure. «Sto controllando i valori nutrizionali…»

«Sono delle fette biscottate.» gli rispose secco, domandandosi cosa potesse esserci di così strano o dannoso. Insomma, Haruka ormai aveva iniziato anche lui a fare più attenzione del solito a quel che mangiava, ma Rin esagerava e come risultato era da quasi un'ora che erano in quel piccolo supermercato.

Un'ora passata a guardare le vecchiette che gli sorridevano passandogli avanti.

Era _molto_ impaziente.

«Rin.» ripeté, afferrandolo per un braccio e avvicinandolo di conseguenza alle spalle; raramente si affidava al contatto fisico per dar maggiore forza alle sue parole, ma veramente, non—

« _Haru_.»

Scattò all'attenti; il tono usato da Rin era improvvisamente diverso, improvvisamente troppo basso e troppo caldo, fin troppo simile a quello che usava quando erano soli e quando voleva trasmettergli quel che provava, a quello che a volte aveva usato in chiamata su Skype e che Haruka aveva sentito così vicino eppure lontano e…

Deglutì e osservò il rosso girarsi verso di lui, guardarsi brevemente attorno e lasciargli un bacio leggero il naso. Leggero, sì, ma che in qualche modo lo fece arrossire ed imbronciare allo stesso tempo.

«Anche io voglio andare a casa…» gli mormorò, tornando a concentrarsi sul pacco di fette biscottate, ma il moro non si lasciò sfuggire le gote un po' più rosee del solito, così come neanche il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra. «Ma considerando quel che faremo dopo, insomma… con tutta l'attività fisica extra, dobbiamo mangiare di più… no?»

_Oh._

Quindi non era solo lui a fare certi pensieri.

«…Vado a prendere dell'altro sgombro.»

Se la lentezza di Rin a fare la spesa portava a una simile promessa di molte ore di 'attività fisica assieme', Haruka non poteva lamentarsi.

  
 

  
 

  
 

C'erano infatti tante altre occasioni per potersi lamentare, così come c'erano però anche le volte in cui era più divertente prenderlo in giro, come per esempio quando gli diceva che se avesse continuato a pulire le medaglie così spesso e con tanta cura quasi ogni giorno, avrebbe finito con toglierci tutto l'oro e l'argento che ricopriva gli altri metalli interni.

Quel giorno però Haruka preferì non stuzzicarlo e restare in silenzio per osservarlo, come già aveva fatto in passato; si sedeva al tavolo, poggiava il mento sulle braccia incrociate e lo osservava, ritrovandosi a sorridere senza neanche rendersene conto. Quella era un'altra 'abitudine' di Rin in cui era particolarmente lento, ma a differenza delle sue altre lentezze, questa non lo aveva mai infastidito particolarmente.

«Lo so che mi stai guardando Haru.»

Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul silenzio che regnava nella casa. Erano nuovamente a Iwami per una breve vacanza.

Erano passati tre anni da quando avevano spiccato il volto verso il loro futuro. Erano finite le loro prime _Olimpiadi._

«Cosa c'è di così interessante, si può sapere?» il tono di Rin non era irritato, la sua era genuina curiosità e anche se Haruka in realtà avrebbe preferito non parlare – come sempre d'altronde – si costrinse ad aprire almeno gli occhi. Restò in silenzio, almeno finché il rosso non si voltò verso di lui incrociando il suo sguardo. «Allora?»

«Non ho nulla da fare.»

Rin si imbronciò e schioccò la lingua, ma subito dopo sorrise.

«Non ci casco più ormai.»

«…Due ore fa.»

«Eh?»

«Ci sei cascato già due ore fa.»

«Cos—» borbottò il rosso, ignorando per un momento la medaglia d'oro che aveva tra le mani per fare mente locale. Cosa era successo due ore prima? Cosa gli aveva potuto dire Haru di...

Nulla. Due ore fa era andato a fare un po' di jogging.

Haruka lo aveva appena fregato.

«Sei orribile, fanculo.» mugugnò, dandogli nuovamente le spalle per riprendere a pulire la sua medaglia.

Si perse così uno dei sorrisi del moro, ancora rari e preziosi.

Passarono dell'altro tempo in silenzio in cui Haruka si accontentò di osservarlo mentre passava da una medaglia all'altra, pulendole e lucidandole tutte, ogni loro vittoria – che fossero terzo, secondo o primo posto – con la stessa attenzione e cura. Con un sorriso bellissimo sulle labbra.

Un sorriso che ormai sapeva come far crescere e far sbocciare, volendo, in qualche risata.

Si alzò, sempre il silenzio, e prima che il compagno potesse voltarsi e poggiare la medaglia che stava sistemando in quel momento, Haruka ne afferrò una in particolare, quella prima vittoria del rosso ad una gara internazionale, e gliela mise subito al collo.

Al gesto Rin restò sorpreso, e anche se continuò a sorridere, il suo volto mostrò anche un certo imbarazzo.

«…E' un modo che non capisco per spiegarmi perché mi guardi mentre sistemo le nostre medaglie?» chiese, un po' titubante. Lo vide accarezzare il metallo che era poggiato contro il suo petto, e senza esitare Haruka sfiorò quelle dita, poggiandovi subito dopo la mano.

Non gli rispose.

«Haru se—» iniziò Rin, ma prima di proseguire si chinò verso di lui, verso il basso – perché Rin era cresciuto sette centimetri di troppo –, per baciargli le labbra. «Sto facendo progressi, ma se non parli... non sempre ti capisco.»

«…Mi ricordo ogni gara.»

Rin forse capì con quelle sole parole cosa intendesse perché subito gli sorrise di più, ridacchiando e cingendogli la vita. Ma Haruka scelse di continuare: se Rin aveva fatto progressi nel capirlo, lui ne aveva fatti altrettanti nell'esprimersi a voce.

«Sei lento a pulirle, quindi posso pensare con calma.»

«A cosa?» un mormorio, esattamente sulla pelle della sua guancia. Rin vi si poggiò contro, come un gatto. «A cosa pensi quando le vedi, Haru?»

A quel punto avrebbe preferito non rispondergli, anche perché grazie a quel sorriso che sentiva ora contro il collo, _sapeva_ con certezza che Rin aveva compreso e lo stava solo punzecchiando.

Ma si impose di mostrargli i suoi progressi e il suo impegno.

«A quello che mi sarei perso, Rin.»

  
 

  
 

  
 

Haruka certamente si sarebbe perso _molto_ , e anche se con la sua affermazione in quel momento particolare non stava pensando a nulla di carnale od osceno, era indubbio che se Rin non fosse entrato nella sua vita come un piccolo tornado, fastidioso e rumoroso ma in grado di trascinarlo e spingerlo, si sarebbero persi anche il sesso.

Ed era indubbio anche che, se Rin non fosse stato _lento_ in fin troppe occasioni, Haruka non avrebbe dovuto mai sopportare quella dolce sevizia.

«R-Rin…» implorò chiamandolo per nome, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, graffiandole ancora. Aveva provato a muoversi contro di lui, aveva provato persino a toccarsi per soddisfarsi, ma Rin glielo aveva impedito. Aveva tenuto fermi i suoi fianchi con una presa salda e bollente e si era ritirato da lui per osservarlo dall'altro, per sorridergli e baciargli con dolcezza e lentezza le labbra. Quando poi Haruka aveva protestato nuovamente – o meglio, quando aveva tentato di riavvicinarlo a sé per aumentare almeno il contatto tra i loro corpi –, lui aveva bloccato anche le sue mani sopra la sua testa, facendolo infuriare ancora di più.

E facendolo tremare, gemere e contorcersi senza pace, senza quasi più forze di protestare.

Quasi fosse tornato il ragazzo diciassettenne di una volta, e non un giovane che ormai andava per i venticinque anni di età.

E questo perché se voleva Rin Matsuoka era lento, era lento anche in _questo_ , e Haruka lo aveva scoperto troppo tardi.

Lo stava torturando: erano ormai da più di dieci minuti che era sul punto di venire e il rosso continuava a muoversi lentamente e incessantemente dentro di lui, premendo contro la sua prostata ogni volta senza la forza o la pressione necessaria per farlo liberare; e Haruka era lì, sotto il corpo dell'altro, avvinghiato contro di lui. Infuriato.

«Rin!» ripeté con più intensità e desiderio, poggiando il capo contro l'incavo del suo collo un attimo prima di lasciare andare le sue spalle e abbandonarsi contro il materasso in un ennesimo gemito rauco. Senza pietà, Rin era affondato nuovamente dentro di lui con una lentezza straziante, tra gli ansimi continui di Haruka che, con gola secca e le labbra serrate, tentava di trattenere i gemiti mentre l'altro bruciava ogni centimetro dentro di sé.

Erano passati troppi anni, e ormai Rin conosceva ogni piccolo punto del suo corpo e sapeva perfettamente come tenerlo a bada, come farlo innervosire eppure come farlo _godere_ senza problemi: bastava essere gentile, delicato, lento.

Esattamente come in quel momento.

Ma Haruka voleva _venire_ , voleva che quella tortura si concludesse e voleva che il compagno fosse più _violento_ , più _veloce_ , più—

«Non ti piace proprio, eh?» la voce bassa e roca del più alto, leggermente affaticata dalla loro attività, arrivò assieme al respiro rovente sul suo petto, assieme ad una scia di baci umidi e perfetti che lo fecero rabbrividire e gli fecero riaprire gli occhi che non si era accorto di aver chiuso.

“ _No che non mi piace”_ , gli avrebbe risposto volentieri, ma una frase simile avrebbe forse funzionato qualche anno prima.

Ora avrebbe semplicemente fatto ridere il rosso, perché lo sapeva, sapeva quando in realtà gli piacesse.

Si adoperò almeno per guardarlo di traverso, tentando di infondere nel suo sguardo tutto il suo risentimento, ma era tutt'altro che fiducioso che qualcosa del genere potesse funzionare: come poteva infatti sembrare serio, nelle condizioni in cui era ridotto? Non poteva vedersi, questo no, ma… l'esperienza davanti allo specchio – avuta qualche tempo prima – era rimasta impressa nella sua memoria, e non gli ci volle molto per immaginarsi: capelli scompigliati, volto arrossato, labbra gonfie ed occhi scuri.

Era vergognoso, vergognoso per come tremò nonostante avesse sentito il suo orgoglio andare in frantumi.

O meglio, lo avrebbe sentito infrangersi se non fosse stato così preso dal tentativo di strofinarsi contro l'altro mentre stringeva le mani attorno ai capelli rossi per tirarli e far scappare al compagno un sibilo terribilmente eccitante.

Ma Rin lo bloccò nuovamente, facendosi più lontano.

«Haru, hai gli occhi così…» lo sentì e lo osservò ritirarsi _lentamente_ da lui, chinandosi per baciarlo a fior di labbra in quel modo che _non era abbastanza_. «…Scuri, Haru.» ancora indietro, sempre più fuori dal suo corpo. Haruka si sentì vuoto, una sensazione che gli dava incredibilmente fastidio in quei momenti e tentò disperatamente di spingersi ancora verso di lui, ma Rin fu svelto e si ritirò di più, più lontano, finché il moro non sentì solo la punta dell'altro alla sua entrata.

Sospirò e strinse i pugni attorno ai capelli rossi, non riuscendo a trattenere un altro sospiro, un altro tremore del suo intero corpo.

«R—Rinh, muov—»

«Se ammetti che ti piace quando sono lento.»

«Nonh...!»

«Ammettilo.»

Quel sussurro, quell'ordine caldo contro il suo orecchio accompagnarono i movimenti di Rin, il quale riprese a spingere con lentezza, facendo rabbrividire Haruka, facendolo contorcere e sussultare e stringersi _tutto_ quando sfiorò ancora la sua prostata, troppo piano e delicatamente perché però fosse sufficiente a soddisfare i suoi sensi.

Socchiuse gli occhi e gemette ancora il suo nome, sempre più convinto che fosse tutto un dispetto nei suoi confronti. Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, in quei giorni? Oltre all'aver fatto stringere per errore una delle sue magliette rosse e ad aver colorato così metà della biancheria di Rin di rosa, non gli venne in mente nulla.

Anche perché non aveva tempo di riflettere, non quando il compagno lo chiamava con voce bassa e sospirata, non quando lo baciava finalmente con più passione e trasporto. Haruka si aggrappò a lui leccando e mordendo le sue labbra, ritrovando in un attimo tutta la sua grinta, distraendolo abbastanza. Riuscì infatti a spingersi contro di lui, ad allacciare le gambe dietro la sua schiena per attirarlo a sé e farlo affondare, più giù, finché non sentì i fianchi dell'altro premere contro il retro delle sue cosce, finché non sentì il rumore osceno della carne che sbatteva contro altra carne.

Finché non vide per un attimo tutto bianco.

Ma come aveva temuto, non bastò. Si ritrovò anzi a volere di più, sempre più vicino eppure sempre più _lontano_ dalla fine di tutto quello.

Da quanto erano lì? Ormai non lo sapeva più.

E da quanto l'odore del _sesso_ e di Rin impregnavano la stanza e le lenzuola su cui si trovavano, ubriacandolo?

«N—non... Rin, av— _nh_!»

Il morso sulla spalla era sleale, così come lo furono la serie di baci che seguirono sul suo collo e la piccola spinta, impossibilmente profonda.

«N-Non... dovevi.» lo rimproverò, mordendolo ancora subito dopo, accompagnando il gesto con una seconda spinta che finalmente fu _veloce_ _._

Ma poi si fermò.

Haruka si lamentò con un verso fin troppo lascivo e strinse nuovamente i pugni attorno ai suoi capelli per tirarli ed accarezzarli. Doveva provocarlo ancora, doveva trovare il modo di fargli perdere il controllo ancora una volta, così che—

Un altro bacio delicato, un altro morso dolce, e ancora il ritirarsi lento dal suo corpo.

Lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

«Lo adori.» ancora, il sussurro caldo di Rin lo fece fremere, e il moro si abbandonò ad un altro gemito particolarmente acuto. «Ami quando ti prendo così, quando... ti riduco in questo stato.» sentì la lingua dell'altro lambirgli il lobo dell'orecchio, e poi seguire la linea della sua mascella, il tutto mentre continuava a muoversi fuori e dentro di lui, senza variare il ritmo.

Lento. Dalle angolazioni differenti ogni volta, tutte perfette, ma tutte lente.

E Haruka si stringeva attorno a lui, tentando di trattenerlo. Haruka respirava affannosamente, con la bocca socchiusa e le labbra gonfie. Haruka inarcava la schiena e stringeva le dita dei piedi, tendendoli dietro la schiena di Rin a cui era saldamente aggrappato.

«Haru.»

Rin invece lo chiamava.

«Haru...»

Ma ignorava la sua richiesta silenziosa di farlo liberare, di non essere lento, per quella volta.

Lo straziava con la sua delicatezza, con ogni carezza, ogni bacio e ogni singolo e piccolo movimento.

Con ogni mormorio o sospiro.

«Haruka.»

«A— _ah_!»

E sapeva che aveva ragione: gli piaceva da impazzire.

  
 

  
 

  
 

«Mh...»

Oltre che a mangiare, ad impacchettare regali, a fare la spesa, ad addormentarsi, a pulire le loro medaglie e a fare l'amore, Rin era infine anche lento a svegliarsi al mattino.

Haruka non lo avrebbe mai creduto, anche perché il rosso sembrava sempre pronto a farsi la solita ora di corsa mattutina o altri esercizi simili, eppure erano più le volte in cui Haruka apriva gli occhi per primo rispetto a quelle in cui si risvegliava con un bacio, o con un bigliettino attaccato sulla fronte – “Sono a correre!”, spesso ci scriveva, assieme alle solite romanticherie.

Anche quella mattina dunque, quando aprì gli occhi e ritrovò accanto a sé il volto ancora addormentato del compagno – come al solito troppo vicino, nonostante tutte le gomitate che continuava a dargli di notte per allontanarlo – non si stupì. Restò piuttosto immobile, per non svegliarlo, e lo osservò.

Al mattino era differente, non era come quando si addormentava.

Era più... molestabile.

E Haruka raramente si lasciava sfuggire l'occasione di molestarlo perché quelli erano i momenti migliori per vendicarsi di ogni piccolo torto subito nella giornata precedente, dai baci a tradimento davanti ai clienti ai soliti bisticci quotidiani. Dunque, a meno che non fosse troppo tardi o avesse voglia di farsi immediatamente un bagno, il moro entrava subito in azione.

«Rin...» lo chiamò, pizzicandogli delicatamente il naso, sorridendo divertito all'espressione infastidita dell'altro che però non aprì gli occhi, come al solito.

Era lento a svegliarsi, appunto, e lento anche ad ingranare una volta che era era fuori dal mondo dei sogni.

Haruka aveva molto tempo per divertirsi.

«Rinrin...»

E aveva tempo anche per essere un po' dolce, con lui.

Gli accarezzò il volto, mettendogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, così da poterlo osservare meglio e da potergli baciare la fronte e una guancia senza ostacoli. Rin non si svegliò ancora, ma si mosse appena e mormorò qualcosa che il moro non riuscì a comprendere. Non soddisfatto, Haruka continuò a stuzzicarlo, facendogli anche una piccola treccia con i capelli che ricadevano in avanti. Rin le odiava, diceva che erano da _ragazza_ , ma Haruka le trovava adorabili su di lui, e il broncio che metteva su ogni mattina quando se ne ritrovava una lo rendeva ancora più adorabile.

Quando però ancora non diede alcun cenno di volersi svegliare, allora il moro gli tirò proprio quella treccina appena fatta, dandogli anche una colpetto con il dito sul naso. A quel punto Rin aprì gli occhi, imbronciato, ma era chiaro dal suo sguardo che era per lo più ancora addormentato.

«Mnh… Haruu…»

Era lento, dopotutto.

«Farai tardi al book fotografico.» lo informò, pizzicandogli anche una guancia. Era terribilmente divertente, perché Rin era ancora assonnato e non riusciva a scansarlo, limitandosi a qualche mugugno.

La maggior parte delle volte, almeno; quella mattina invece fu più pronto del solito, e lo afferrò per la vita, avvicinandoselo talmente tanto da spingerselo sul petto.

«Rin.» protestò il moro, spingendo per provare a scansarsi. «Puzzi.»

«Ti piace il mio odore…» biascicò l'altro in risposta, strofinando il naso contro la sua nuca e stringendo la presa per tenerlo fermo.

Haruka si imbronciò di conseguenza, perché era sempre più difficile ribattere da quando Rin sapeva sempre di più di lui.

Troppo di lui. Ma d'altronde, non poteva essere altrimenti dopo tutti gli anni passati assieme, dopo che avevano scelto di convivere assieme a Kyoto.

«Quando ti lavi mi piace, sai ci ciliegia.»

«Mi lavo…»

«Non abbastanza, se puzzi.»

Rin grugnì e si mosse all'indietro, trascinando con sé il moro che finì parzialmente sopra di lui.

«...Rin, faccio tardi anche io, devo aprire presto la pasticceria.» ritentò Haruka, provando a mettersi a sedere, ma l'altro lo trattenne ancora.

«Un altro po'…»

« _Rin_ _._ »

«Mi sbrigo, davvero…»

Haruka ne dubitava, anzi era certo che non sarebbe successo data la lentezza di Rin sia nel fare colazione che nel prepararsi, ma… per una volta il suo negozio poteva aprire un po' più tardi.

In fin dei conti, aveva imparato ad accettare i tempi dell'altro e a trovare sempre il lato migliore in ogni sua 'lentezza'.

«Per cena allora c'è la torta allo sgombro.»

E il lato migliore dell'essere lenti a svegliarsi, era poterlo costringere a fare pazzie.

«Mh.»

«E ci compriamo una jacuzzi.»

«Ok…»

«E la mettiamo al posto del kotatsu.»

«O—... _Haru_.»

Cavoli, si era svegliato troppo presto.

Voleva proporgli anche di ripassare al sexy shop per comprare ancora quella lozione speciale da usare nell'acqua…  
  
 

**・　おわり　・**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spero sia stata decente xD  
> Oh, e se non fosse chiaro - e probabilmente non lo è: Haruka e Rin si sono ormai ritirati dal nuoto - anche perché la vita atletica non può durare troppo - e Haruka ha aperto una pasticceria in stile occidentale, mentre Rin fa il modello occasionalmente e... non ho specificato in realtà, ma secondo me proseguirebbe come coach per altri nuotatori ~  
> Se vi è piaciuta, i commenti sono sempre ben accetti, mi fanno un immenso piacere ;A;


End file.
